1. Field
An embodiment of the invention relates to a telop collecting apparatus and a telop collecting method which collect a telop incorporated in a video image of a television program in a time-series manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In video image content of television broadcasting, various telops are broadcast as a part of a program video image. For example, in a news program, titles are sent as telops in units of topics.
As a measure to easily and rapidly recognize content of a recorded image, a conventional technique which collects and displays telops appearing during viewing of a program is known (for example, see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-364234). This technique estimates a telop serving as a title of each topic on the basis of an interval between scene changes and appearance time of the telop. For example, databases of important words are prepared in units of genres of programs, the database is searched for a character string obtained by character recognition of a telop, and only a telop of a title including a character string useful for a user is provided to the user as a list display.
However, the above technique is not sufficiently considered with respect to handling of a character string except for a character string serving as a title. A large number of telops, other than the title, useful to a user are included in the list.